


The Mirror

by TaraTyler



Series: Swan Queen [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Emma can't keep Regina out of her head, and there might be a reason for it.





	The Mirror

Regina Mills was magic in some way, Emma just knew it. Somehow the mayor had managed to worm her way into Emma Swan’s heart, always on her mind despite how much Emma avoided these feelings. Regina was beautiful and powerful. Emma had always had a weakness for women who fit within those parameters. She wasn’t particularly ashamed or particularly proud of this fact. It was just the way things were.

Emma had never believed in magic before, but there was just something about Mayor Mills. Sometimes she could swear she saw Regina’s face looking back at her from the subtly warped mirror in Emma’s room at Granny’s Bed and Breakfast. Emma knew she couldn’t possibly have _actually_ seen the mayor in the mirror, but there was just enough of a hint of her to keep the older woman stuck in her head for the rest of the day. No matter what she did, Emma couldn’t seem to shake Regina; from her mirrors or from the back of her mind.

\-----/////-----

Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Realm actually felt a little bit guilty about her tactics. She licked her thumb and ran it around the edge of her mirror, saying a few words of magic. The glass shimmered for a brief moment until Emma’s room at Granny’s B&B appeared. Regina crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the blonde woman who wasn’t looking in her direction. It would have been a lot easier to stop her spying if Emma didn’t insist on wearing a solid black bra beneath her thin white tank top. Those arms and shoulders looked delectable beneath the long curtain of thick golden waves.

Regina swallowed hard and snapped her fingers at the mirror, dismissing the scrying image. She turned away and went to gather her son, knowing full well that Emma was leaving her room at Granny’s to pick Henry up for their day out. Regina was oddly excited by the prospect of Emma coming by the manor. Emma didn’t visit all that often, and Regina enjoyed being able to show off a bit. Emma often could be expected to be hostile right off the bat, and Regina preferred to be mentally prepared. If she spent a bit of time fixing her hair just before Emma came up to the door, no one was around to judge her.

The doorbell rang and Regina opened the door with a coy smile.


End file.
